poor man
by Seblak
Summary: Aku adalah seorang lelaki yang malang. Lelaki yang terjebak, dan lelaki yang menyedihkan.


**Ib (c) Kouri**

 _ **cover picture are not mine.**_

* * *

 _ **—** **poor man** **—**_

* * *

 **.**

Aku adalah seorang lelaki yang malang. Lelaki yang terjebak begitu saja di galeri karya seni Guertena dan ditemukan oleh seorang gadis kecil yang nampaknya juga memiliki nasib yang sama denganku. Gadis itu benar-benar tersesat dan hilang, sama seperti diriku. Maka aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti dirinya, bersama-sama berjuang agar bisa keluar dari galeri karya seni yang nampaknya tak cocok lagi dibilang sebagai galeri karya seni.

Kupikir memperjuangkan hidup di dalam satu bangunan dengan berisikan banyak lukisan yang penuh warna dan makna tidak akan menyulitkan sama sekali, tapi nampaknya persepsiku itu amat berbeda dengan kenyataan yang terjadi. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak bisa dipercayai. Mulai dari seri lukisan wanita yang setengah tubuhnya merangkak keluar, kepala manekin putih yang bergerak dan mengeluarkan darah di mata, patung wanita tanpa kepala, lukisan pemancing yang panjang kailnya amatlah panjang, lukisan siluet hitam wanita tanpa payungnya, gas merah tidak jelas yang panas seperti bara api, jembatan pelangi, labirin dengan patung-patung yang bergerak kesana kemari, sampai kepada gadis kecil berambut pirang bernama Mary yang sempat menjadi bagian dari kami. Namun tak bisa kusangka juga, bahwa gadis kecil berambut pirang itu ternyata juga merupakan karya seni sang Guertena. Amat sangat gila.

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sungguh.

Tapi yang pasti, aku mengetahui bahwa saat ini dimana aku bisa berguna dan digunakan oleh orang lain. Tak lain orang itu adalah gadis kecil bersurai cokelat yang menemukanku di lorong galeri lukisan sang Guertena. Gadis kecil bernama Ib. Gadis kecil yang luar biasa. Tetap tegar meskipun kenyataan pahit berkata secara langsung ketika dirinya melihat lukisan yang jelas-jelas kedua orangtuanya sedang berdiri di sana. Tetap kuat meskipun tiap kali dirinya selalu dikejar-kejar oleh lukisan wanita dengan setengah tubuh yang merangkak keluar dan patung tanpa kepala. Tetap teguh meskipun gadis kecil berambut pirang bernama Mary berusaha membunuhnya agar bisa tetap bersama selamanya hanya berdua. Untung saja aku datang dan hidup Ib yang masih seumur kecambah itu bisa terselamatkan tanpa berakhir dengan mati konyol di galeri karya seni yang jelas-jelas bukan seperti galeri karya seni.

Kami terus bersama, tetap berusaha untuk memperjuangkan nyawa kami yang bergantung dengan satu tangkai mawar yang kami bawa masing-masing. Juga mempertahankan akal kami agar tetap bisa berpikir dengan jernih cara untuk menyelamatkan diri tanpa melukai diri.

Pengalaman yang gila.

Dan pengalaman yang menyakitkan.

Kini sekarang, aku, si lelaki malang tengah berdiam diri. Orang-orang berlalu lalang melewatiku, dan beberapa ada yang berdiri di depanku dan memperhatikan wajahku dengan takjub. Aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka amat begitu takjub terhadap lukisan berjudul 'The Forgotten Portrait' dengan nama 'Guertena' sebagai sang pembuat karya di bawahnya. Aku hanya berdiam diri, dan mereka semua yang berhenti di depanku melihatku dengan takjub.

Wajahku yang penuh dengan kesedihan ini dipandang takjub oleh mereka.

Ya, benar. Guertena memang hebat. Guertena memang brengsek. Dan Mary, gadis kecil buatannya, tak lebih dari hebat dan brengsek sama sepertinya.

Andai saja aku tidak masuk ke dalam bingkai karya seni sang Guertena ini, mungkin aku tetap bersama dengan gadis kecil bersurai cokelat itu untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan, aku menjadi lukisan yang terlupakan seperti ini juga karena untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seorang gadis kecil bernama Ib yang membuatku untuk bersemangat dan tetap berjuang dalam menyelamatkan hidup di dunia seni yang penuh keabstrakan. Meski aksi penyelamatan diriku berakhir ketika aku merelakan mawarku dan lukisan seorang gadis berambut pirang terbakar, tapi tetap saja...

Berdiam diri seperti ini menyebalkan.

Dan amat sangat menyedihkan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _ **Hey yo ma friends! Long time no see!**_

 **Sedikit kata, sekarang saya lagi jarang update dikarenakan realita memang tidak senikmat maya. Dan lagi, kesempatan menulis sekarang berkurang karena dua faktor yang menyebalkan; waktu kosong yang jarang ada dan ide yang tak kunjung datang. Tapi sekalinya ide itu datang, susah sekali mewujudkannya dalam bentuk tulisan. Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan. Yak, sekarang saya lagi mencoba-coba untuk memasuki fandom Ib, karena langsung tertarik untuk coba masuk dikarenakan gamenya benar-benar menyentuh, sukses bikin saya kurang tidur karena nggak bisa tidur soalnya kepikiran terus. Ajib bener deh game kayak begini, berharap dibuat sekuelnya. Amin.**

 **Yak, tak banyak kata. Hari juga sudah malam, hahaha. Terimakasih sudah rela untuk membaca cerita yang tak lebih dari 556 kata. Akhir kata, sekali lagi _thankyou for reading and have a nice day. See ya._**

 **23:31**

 **20/01/2016**


End file.
